Tokyo Ghoul: Lelouch of The Rebellion
by makesomehassel
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia, after he was killed by his best friend kururugi suzaku who is now (Zero) as the they had plotted, by the will of GOD and the power of GEASS, he gets send as he reincarnated to another world where he lives in Tokyo City with his brother "Kaneki". read this while holding your breath because no one knows what FATE actually hides for you. Full Summary inside!


Tokyo Ghoul: Lelouch of The Rebellion

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Geass or Tokyo Ghoul ... All rights go to Ichirō Ōkouchi-Sensei and Sui Ishida-Sensei.**

* * *

 **Full Summary : Lelouch Vi Britannia, after he was killed by his best friend kururugi suzaku who is now (Zero) as the they had plotted, by the will of GOD and the power of GEASS, he gets send as he reincarnated to another world where he lives in Tokyo City with his brother "Kaneki". See the life and the adventures of those two brothers while holding your breath because no one knows what FATE actually hides for you.** **Lelouch Lamperouge!Powerful Lelouch!Adoptive Brother!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

As he closed his eyes, saying his goodbyes to this world where he was absolutely certain of all the choices he had made in this long journey well, of course there were alot of these choices he has come to regret, but he never let those failures of his past take over him or he would never move forward to where he's now, to where the future lies; the bright future he once wanted to make, so his sister Nunnally would live happily ever after **inside a world with no wars or conflicts in it.**

Speaking of that, he also started to remember all the people he has encountered until now, all were fighting for their own reasons...those who fought for some great ideology they held within themselves whether it was for Britannia or Japan, those who fought for their comrades and their country, or merely for the beloved ones, those who constantly fought for profit, to prove their merits or artlessly to fulfill their greedy ambitions.

Lelouch got also to such length just so he could remind himself of all the nameless men whether they were good or bad, kind or evil. He remembered all of them without any discrimination, The accumulation of those people filled his heart of all sorts of emotions, what they wanted to do, what they dreamt to obtain, what kind of life they lived, what kind of power they held, everything about them was outstanding him, just like a mountain is leaning on his shoulders as it tries so hard to pull him down, to the bottom, to an utmost darker place.

There ... he surrendered questioning himself simultaneously on ' _How The Hell Did I Succeeded In Leading All Of Those People?'_

 _Of course for him to ask_ _such_ _a question wasn't because of this man inconvenient cowardliness, no that wasn't like him Because he was far from a coward one, he was a monster who could easily defeat_ _other monsters._

not to mention how this man held a magnificent, overwhelming confidence in himself that you could never compare it to anyone, but then he didn't know what exactly was happening to him. _He Felt Strange!_ and even when he questioned what he was thinking of, more than anything _He Was Flabbergasted!_

 _to why he still has the ability to think?_

 _wasn't he in the process of dying?_

Until his thoughts was interrupted by a very familiar voice, a voice of a certain _girl_ , _a woman_ , _an accomplice_ or even _a Witch._

 _"LE...LELOUCH!"_ C.C screamed his name in a rapidly way as if her voice will be cut off at any moment.

Lelouch on the other hand was still trying to push his voice, so the words he want to say won't die inside of him too as he finally said _"C.C! What are you trying to do?"_

He also felt his body was somehow floating in the air for quite some time as Lelouch snapped hearing C.C again.

 _"Lelouch, even if this means you'll always remain alone because of GEASS, I-I just couldn't bring myself to tell you, so once you wake up, you'll not live the same life, new world, new home, even when we're far away, the power of the king will isolate you, thus I wish that we'll meet someday."_

 _"W...Wait, what the hell are you talking about? C.C? wasn't the plan for me to die as a demon emperor, a dictatorial one?"_

 _"Sorry...It seems that you're also in trouble and If you don't act and wake up, you'll die...!"_

Lelouch didn't understand what that _witch_ meant because nothing seemed logical to him, but for some reason he couldn't protest as the urge to sleep started invading his whole body ordering the beautiful violet eyes to shut.

* * *

 _"Hey, you just hear a huge noise?"_

 _"HUH?"_

 _"Hey ... under that metal beam ! ... a person?"_

 _"Kyyyyyya C-CALL AN AMBULANCE!"_

It was something he didn't expected, understand, have a lack sense of or even _fight_ _it_. It was an instant sharp _pain,_ he found himself unable to do anything and here when Lelouch realized that he couldn't do anything about whatever situation he was in but groan from this unbelievably distress.

The moment Lelouch, 'The Demon Emperor' closed his eyes he could and faintly hear alot of sounds around him, sounds he couldn't recognize at all or even what they were talking and screaming about, he just couldn't think of anything at the moment except these terribly pangs of pain in his shoulder and an another Intensive one that dominates the bottom of the stomach If It wasn't topped up a little bit.

* * *

 _'What?'_ Lelouch thought when he started to regain conscious trying to grasp what is happening around him.

 _"His Abdomen...lost...!"_

 _"Intestines...Shifted...HE...!"_

Some close voices around him said.

with little of what remind of his hearing he at least managed to catch some hints of his surroundings conversation.

 _"But...without permission...and transplant above it all!"_

 _"Doctor...?!"_

 _"...die...this rate!_

 _"...responsibility for this!"_

 _"...aim to save him...that girl already...!"_

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Lelouch queried to himself._

At the end, Lelouch couldn't comprehend anything.

As the King felt his body diving into the blue water that was slowly turning to a cool deep-complete redness.

 _"New world huh! but...really I...feel...different!"_

Until he felt something was touching his body, putting quite a pressure on his back and closing in to him more and more. But lelouch and perhaps due to the lack of strength couldn't resist and lastly accepted what was constantly pressing onto him succumbing to it.

At an instant, the demon emperor could see all of his host life in this world displayed to him quickly, just like a film that presents to him all what he missed and what he doesn't know, all the unfamiliar-life style including everyone and everything his self has encountered until now; his family's life, the derelict memories of his body, the people who he knew and everything that happened, that unspeakable night with the super-like glue girl named Rize. Everything rushed into him like a waterfall-flowing strongly as It sent to all the parties of his body a light jerk of pain which forced his eyes to finally open.

his eyes wide opened at the same time, still attempting to receive the light, but his left eye hit a dead end as it twitched and revealed a black sclera with a bloody-red iris inside it including the red veins that extended to outside the eye which slightly grabbed the skin.

As the laid down man stared blankly at nothing in particular, but instead of looking broken, writhing into his own misery you can see by every passing second the twitches on his face being made until a look of a _wicked_ _smile_ that doesn't belong to a victim or any ordinary human being working its way on the man's face. A smile that promises _alot_ of _painpainpainpainpainpainpain!_

 _... Oh god how much that will be so wonderfully beautiful ... he's wondering._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I see!"_ Lelouch said while his eyes still wide open and his trademark evil smile not dropped from his face in the slightest bit but getting more crazy than before when his peals of laughters filled the empty room he's occupying right now.

 _ **Badump.**_

 _... thus, Lelouch Vi Britannia re-start another life._

 _Let's just hope the days will be enough merciful for him and for whom ever try to get on his way, life or his new adorable brother._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **Note: Sorry for any mistake you'll find and feel free to review back to me.**


End file.
